Back2U
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Yuta yang sangat membenci mantan kekasihnya dulu akhirnya dipertemukan lagi. Bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca saja jika kepo #Taeyong #Yuta #Taeyu #Yuta!Bottom #Taeyong!Top #NCT #GSforUke #yutaharemdays #yutaukedays slight #doil #Doyoung!Top #Taeil!bottom DLDR OOC typo(s)


**Back2u**

Cast

NCT Taeyong

NCT Yuta

Genre:

Romance & Hurt

Warning!

OOC, banyak Umpatan tak berfaedah! Gs for Uke

Rate: M

Diaclaimer:

Cerita milik saya cast milik SM Entertainment.

 **MAAF FOR TYPO(S)**

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Yuta menatap keluar jendela, pikirannya sangat kacau. Setelah perdebatannya semalam dengan sang kekasih. Entahlah Yuta sendiri bingung hal yang semestinya tidak diributkan harus menjadi besar seperti ini. Yuta kalut sungguh.

Ditambah dengan cerita-cerita dari sang sahabat. Membuat Yuta tanpa sadar mengacak surai kecoklatan miliknya menjadi acak-acakan. Yuta pun tak peduli.

Semua orang yang berada disitu memandang Yuta aneh. Bagaimana tidak gadis yang terkenal bar-bar seantero Divisinya itu kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Yah, walaupun biasanya juga seperti sekarang. Tapi ini lebih parah. Lihatlah dia!

Dengan lingkar mata menghitam dan bengkak terlihat sekali kalau semalaman dia habis menangis. Yah, walau sebenarnya hal itu sulit dipercaya untuk sebagian orang. Well, seorang Nakamoto Yuta menangis sangat tidak mungkin. Garis bawahi -sangat tidak mungkin- tapi faktanya gadis itu memang habis menangis.

Lalu, surai panjang kecoklatan itu yang sudah acak-acakan seperti seorang bocah lima tahun yang baru bangun tidur itu semakin tak berbentuk saat sang empunya mengacak asal. Membuat beberapa pasang mata meringis melihatnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?".

"Putus kali sama pacarnya".

"Emanx dia punya pacar? Cewe bar-baran kaya dia?".

"Eyy! Jangan remehkan dia, kalian lupa akhir pekan lalu dia dijemput oleh lelaki tampan seperti seorang Yakuza jepang?".

"Ha? Seriuss?".

"Mungkin sudah berakhir...itu sebabnya sekarang dia stress".

Bisik-bisikan itu terdengar oleh diruangan itu. Membuat salah satu lelaki disamping mereka yang mulai jengah mendengarkan obrolan rekan kerjanya sedang bergosip -tak berfaedah- sekali menurutnya.

"Heyy! Ini kantor bukan pasar kalau kalian lupa!" Ucapnya menegur lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Halah! Sirik saja kau Bunny!" Celetuk salah satu rekan wanita

Namun, Lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Bunny tak membalas lagi. Dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi perbincangan rekan kerjanya tadi yang memang terlihat kacau.

"Nih minum, kau terlihat sangat kacau hari ini".

Doyoung menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin yang dia ambil dimeja rekannya tadi saat berjalan menghampiri Yuta.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng tak berniat mengambil atau melihat orang itu.

Doyoung mendengus "Kenapa lagi ada masalah? Atau kalah taruhan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh, Ayolah Yut, kita bukan anak SD lagi atau bahkan anak SMA yang berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan apalagi cuma gara-gara pemuda brengsek macem dia!"

Yuta mendongak "Brengsek teriak brengsek! Gak punya miror!"

"Ish! Harus gitu mengganti topik!" balas Doyoung memutar matanya.

Yah, Doyoung bukannya munafik atau mencoba mengelak. Fakta jika dia memang brengsek itu benar tapi menurut dia brengseknya itu masih dilevel elegan, itu menurutnya. Entahlah Yuta sendiri bingung dengan sahabat -tidak akrabnya- ini. Brengsek tapi elegan. Cih, memikirkan itu membuat Yuta mendadak mual.

"Ya udah kalau begitu sudah aku putuskan nanti malam kamu harus ikut! Titik!"

Yuta berdecih" Sudah aku bilang aku nggak mau!"

"Dan aku nggak menerima penolakan!" final Doyoung akhirnya

Dan disnilah mereka, di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup mewah. Yuta berdecih, gadis itu sejak tak berhenti memgumpat. Entahlah dia sepertinya benar-benar dendam sama teman Bunnynya ini.

Singkat cerita, Doyoung ternyata benar-benar memenuhi janjinya dia datang sangat awal ketempat Yuta. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Yuta dia datang disaat Yuta sudah siap untuk kabur. Sebelum pemuda Bunny itu datang mengacaukan semuanya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya acara untuk Doyoung tapi juga Yuta. Sebab, ini acara reunian SMA mereka setelah hampir 7 tahun tak pernah bertemu.

Yuta berdecih. Sungguh dia sangat malas jika harus datang keacara seperti ini. Bukan, bukan masalah dulu Yuta anak kuper atau anak primitif bukan. Justru dia dulu gadis yang sangat populer disekolahnya. Cuma gadis itu sangat malas jika harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini dia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Katanya dia datang loh"

Uhukk! Uhukk!

Yuta yang saat itu sedang minum langsung tersedak minumannya sendiri saat Doyoung membuka percakapan. Yuta menatap pemuda Kim itu tak suka.

"kamu mau aku mati tersedak hah? Sial!"

"Yaelah...sensi amat sih!

"Sial!" Umpat Yuta.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik berdebat tiba-tiba seseorang datang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Doyoung, Yuta? Itu kalian kan?"

Yang dipanggil pun dengan kompak membalikan badannya.

Yuta mengerutkan keningnya sambil berpikir. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu yang balik menatapnya -coba ingat nggak aku siapa- Maklum ia memang pandai tapi kalau soal mengingat ia bukan ahlinya.

Berbeda dengan Doyoung pemuda itu justru sekarang menganga. Matanya berbinar. Melihat Gadis cantik didepannya.

"Taeil kan?" Itulah kata yang terucap dari mulut Doyoung.

Gadis yang dipanggil -Taeil- tersenyum memerkan deretan gigi rapihnya. Membuat pemuda Kim itu melemas melihat senyum manisnya.

Sedangkan Yuta, dia melirik sahabatnya sambil mencebik.

'Dasar kalau cewe cantik aja inget lu'

"Iyah, kalian gimana kabarnya?"

"Serius nih Taeil? Gila yahh beda banget kamu sekarang?" Seru Yuta.

Jujur dia sedikit tak percaya melihatnya. Dulu dia hanya gadis biasa yang pendiem, kuper lagi. Terus sekarang, lihatlah dia menjelma menjadi gadis anggun yang unyu pula.

"Ah, bisa aja kamu Yut...kamu juga makin cantik...beda nggak kaya dulu lagi"

Yuta hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Oiya, suamimu mana? Aku denger kau sudah menikah?"

"Ah, belum menikah kok, cuma gosip aja" Ucapnya pelan diakhir kaliamt, matanya menatap Doyoung sedih.

Yuta juga bisa melihat wajah Doyoung yang berubah murung. Dia tahu bahkan sangat tahu, jika sahabatnya ini masih sangat mengaharapkan wanita yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Owh..."

"Ah, gimana kabarmu Youngi Oppa? Kau terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang" Ucapnya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Doyoung tergagap. Tak menyangka jika wanita didepannya yang terlihat malu-malu masih ingat panggilan favoritnya _Oppa_ seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Baik, kau juga terlihat berbeda. Makin cantik" Ucapnya menggoda.

Doyoung bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi chubbynya. Dan Doyoung tersenyum dalam hati.

Diam-diam dia menyikut lengan Yuta dan menatapnya seakan berkata -cepet pergi sekarang- Yuta hanya berdecih.

"Eghemm!", Dua pasang mata langsung menatap Yuta "euhm, aku pamit ke toilet dulu udah nggak tahan, hehe..."

Doyoung tersenyum dan menatap Yuta seakan mengatakan -bagus gadis cantikuhh- Yuta hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Owh, ya udah sana nanti keblabsan lagi hehe..."

"Eheee... bye..."

Yuta pergi menjauh dari tempat tadi. Sambil jalan dan bertegur sapa dengan teman lamanya yang masih dia kenal. Dia melirik jam ditangannya tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam ia disini dan selama itu sudah berpuluh gelas alkohol ia minum.

Yuta berdecih "Sial!"

Yuta melirik ke arah dimana -Doil- berada mereka terlihat semakin dekat tidak terlihat canggung lagi.

Namun, Yuta merasa aneh, ia merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi Yuta pun berusaha mencarinya kekanan-kiri namun nihil. Lalu, Yuta memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan saja.

'Mencari udara segar tak terlalu buruk' batinnya.

Dan benar udara diluar justru lebih segar membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke tembok tanggannya mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya dan ketemu. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan diselipkan diantara bibir merah tebalnya. Lalu kembali mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya namun tak kunjung didapatnya.

"SIAL! kemana sih..." gumamnya frustasi.

"Nih".

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyalakan percik api didepannya membuat Yuta terlonjak kaget.

"SIAL!"

"Masih sama ternyata, suka mengumpat dan merokok!"Ucap laki-laki didepannya dengan mata menatap lurus kedepan tepat dimanik matanya.

Yuta menatap tak suka pemuda didepannya dan membuang muka kemanapun asal tak menatapnya.

Yuta, membuang rokoknya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu namun gagal. Tangannya lebih dulu diraih pemuda bersurai pink muda yang mempunyai tatapan setajam mata elang itu.

Yuta berdecih "Lepas!" Yuta mengibaskan tangannya kuat sampai cengkaraman ditangannya lepas.

Yuta hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun lagi-lagi gagal. Pemuda itu dengan sigap menarik tubuhnya dan menghimpitnya ketembok.

Napasnya memburu menahan amarah, dadanya naik turun. Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki didepannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Lelaki itu tak bergeming. Matanya justru menatap mata Yuta lekat.

"Mau apa!" Sentaknya.

Lelaki itu masih tak bergeming. Matanya semakin lekat menatap Yuta membuat sang obyek risih dibuatnya.

Yuta frusfasi dibuatnya. Yuta mendorong dan memukul membabi buta lelaki didepannya mencoba untuk membebaskan diri.

Pemuda itu tak tinggal diam dia meraih kedua tangan Yuta dan menahannya disamping.

"Lepaskan aku Taeyong lepasin! Dasar brengsek SIALAN!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taeyong hanya diam tak berniat menjawabnya.

"Apa yang kau mau dasar bajingan kau! Hiks..."

Yah, pada kenyataannya ia kalah tak bisa menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku benci kamu aku benci! Hiks..."

"Yuta maafkan aku"

Ucapnya dan membawa Yuta kedalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam dan tak terasa butiran bening turun dari mata elangnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Suara teriakan bahagia terdengar memenuhi halaman sekolah. Semua siswa bersorak bahagia. Banyak siswa yang berkeliling meminta tanda tangan atau hadiah dari teman lainnya. Sudah tradisi memang jika kelulusan pasti banyak siswa yang melakukan kegiatan itu._

 _Tak terkecuali siswa dipojok sekolah. Mereka saling berpelukan mengucapkan selamat._

 _"Hei! Yuta, selamat yahh akhirnya kita lulus juga"_

 _"Hei Taeil...Iya, aku juga seneng banget akhirnya..." Kedua gadis itu berpelukan saling menumpahkan rasa bahagianya._

 _"Owh, gitu yahh jadi aku dilupain nih" Ucap pemuda tampan yang lebih mirip seperti seekor kelinci._

 _"Hihhh! Apaan sih dasar ganjen!" Ucap Yuta sinis._

 _"Hahah! Sini-sini baby bunnykuhh" Ucap Taeil melambaikan tangannya._

 _Mereka pun berpelukan bertiga. Mereka tak menyangka persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin lama. Walau faktanya Taeil mengenal Yuta karena Doyoung kekasihnya._

 _Disaat mereka berpelukan tiba-tiba seseorang datang mengahampiri mereka._

 _"Eghem!"_

 _Mereka bertiga berhenti, melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang pelaku._

 _"Apa aku menganggu?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu._

 _"Iya menganggu aja sih" ketus Doyoung yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan oleh sang kekasih._

 _"Eh, bunny apa-apaan sih! Humz, Taeyong kenapa?"_

 _"Gpp, cuma mau nanya kamu ada acara nggak?Aku mau ngajak kamu jalan"_

 _"Eh, nggak sih. Emang mau kemana?" Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati sang kekasih._

 _"Kesuatu tempat"_

 _Dan disinilah mereka sekarang di Apartemen Taeyong. Awalnya ia menolak masuk tapi karena bujukan Taeyong akhirnya ia mengalah. Jujur Yuta kaget nggak biasanya pemuda itu membawanya kesini._

 _Yuta sedang memainkan ponselnya saat Taeyong datang membawakan dua gelas minuman dihadapannya._

 _"Ayo diminum" Ucapnya._

 _Yuta tersenyum dan meraih gelasnya. Yuta minum hampir setengahnya. Tanpa ia tahu Taeyong menyeringai._

 _"Yuta?"_

 _Gadis itu hanya mengangguk._

 _"Kau tahukan aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini" Ucap Taeyong. Tangannnya meraih tangan mungil Yuta dan menggenggamnya. Mata elangnya menyusuri wajah cantik sang kekasih._

 _Mata besarnya yang terlingat sangat indah ternyata telah menjeratnya selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir. Hidung mancungnya yang biasanya mencium pipinya sayang. Dan pandangannya turun kebibir tebal pink meronanya, yang sangat memabukkan menurutnya._

 _Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bibir itu, mengusapnya._

 _"Ahhh!"_

 _Taeyong menyeringai mendapati desahan keluar dari bibir sang kekasih._

 _'Sudah berekasi ternyata' batinnya._

 _"Ta-taehhhh, ke-kenapa badanku sangat panas beginihh" Yuta menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya._

 _Karena setiap dia mendapat sentuhan kecil dari Taeyong dia pasti mendesah. Yuta frustasi kenapa dia seperti ini. Badannya sangat panas. Bukan, ini bukan kepanasan biasa. Rasanya aneh badannya panas, lemas dan sakit disekujur badan seperti butuh sentuhan khusus. Dan matanya melotot saat ia ingat sesuatu._

 _"Yuta, kamu kenapa?"_

 _"Brengsek! Kau! Apa yang kau masukkan dalam minumanku ha?"_

 _Taeyong mengangakat sebelah alisnya "Jadi kau tau"_

 _"Brengsek!" maki Yuta lagi._

 _Badannya melemas dia terjatuh pada sandaran sofa. Kedua tangannya memeluk badannya sendiri bibirnya menahan suara desahan dari mulutnya._

 _"Maafkan aku" Ucap Taeyong._

 _Setelahnya ia menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Membawa sepasang bibir tebalnya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Gadis itu mencoba menolak dan mendorong Taeyong namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat. Dan parahnya sebagian tubuhnya menikmati perlakuan lelaki diatasnya itu. Yuta benci ini Yuta benci!._

 _Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi brutal. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Ia meraih gundukan berisi didada Yuta, menyentuh dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Akhhh"_

 _Taeyong menyeringai mendengar desahan itu. Membuat gairahnya memuncak. Dia melepas ciumannya beralih keleher jenjang Yuta dan meninggalkan gigitan-gigitan kecil disana. Hingga ia sampai digundukan kembar itu. Matanya berbinar melihat dada sang kekasih yang sangat menawan. Dengan puting pink muda yang sudah siap untuk ia lahap._

 _"Akhh! Ta-taehh, ja-ja-nganhhhh"_

 _Tubuh Yuta menegang merasakan sensasinya yang baru ia rasakan. Ia bisa merasakan remasan tangan besar Taeyong di dadanya dan gigit-gigitan kecil Taeyong diputingnya yang membuat Yuta melayang._

 _Tangannya mencoba mendorong Taeyong tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia justru membusungkan dadanya membuat Taeyong dengan leluasa menyusu padanya._

 _"Akhhh! Ssstoph Taehh... Hiks..."_

 _Taeyong mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya menyusu pada kedua dada Yuta. Yang membuat sesuatu didalam sana semakin menyempit minta dipuaskan._

 _Taeyong turun menjilatnya dan meninggalkan tanda kissmark disetiap inchi tubuhnya. Dengan sangat sensual yang membuat Yuta tak tahan menahan desahan lakhnat menurutnya. Karena sekarang otaknya sudah tak bisa berpikir rasional lagi. Otak dan tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Tangan Yuta yang tadi berada disamping mencengkram seprai sekarang beralih mencengkram rambut Taeyong._

 _Lidah Taeyong berputar-putar dipusar Yuta. Karena tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif dengan refleks dia membusungkan badannya sensual. Taeyong mengeringai melihat responnya._

 _'Sudah menyerah' batinnya._

 _Taeyong menjilat dan berputar disekitar pusar putih Yuta dan sesekali menggigitnya dan menyesapnya._

 _"Akhhhh, sshhhh!"_

 _Setelah puas bermain dengan pusar Yuta dia lalu turun dan menjilat setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dan sekarang sudah ia sudah sejajar dengan daerah paling sensitif milik Yuta -vagina Yuta._

 _"Hiks...Taehh, janganhhnn ku mohonnnnhh"_

 _Taeyong mendongak menatap Yuta matanya bertemu dan saling tatap. Dapat ia lihat dimata sang kekasih tersirat kebencian didalamnya. Taeyong tahu dia salah tapi ia tak mungkin menghentikannya. Ada alasan dibalik semua kelakuannya ini._

 _Taeyong mengabaikan panggilan Yuta. Dia meraih kedua paha putih Yuta. Dia hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak paha ramping nan kenyal milik kekasihnga ini sangat menggiurkan. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka paha itu. Menahan dengan dengan kedua lengannya._

 _Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Vagina pink kemerahan milik Yuta dengan jelas terpampang didepannya. Taeyong meneguk salivanya tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering sekarang._

 _Gadis itu, sekarang ia sedang menahan malu. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki yang bukan suaminya melihat area paling sensitifnya. Yuta hendak menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya namun telat pemuda bermarga Lee itu sudah mencekal lebih dulu tangannya._

 _Yuta memberontak tapi sia-sia. Taeyong yang sudah tak tahan langsung menjilat dan meraup habis vanginanya._

 _"Sshhh...air matanya lagi-lagi turun..." Yuta mencoba untuk menahan desahannya kali ini tapi sepertinya gagal._

 _Taeyong bermain dengan lidahnya. Ia menjilat klitorisnya, menggigit dan menghisapnya. Ia menyukai bau vagina Yuta yang begitu wangi menurutnya. Membuat sang empu melengkungkan badannya merasakan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa. Taeyong menyeringai ditengah kegiatannya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia memasukan lidahnya ke lubang vagina yuta. Mengeksplor dinding-dinding vagina Yuta seperti dia mengeksplor rongga mulut Yuta._

 _"Akhhh, Tttaehhh...ughh...ssshhh, jjaangga-akhhhnnn"_

 _Ucap Yuta tersengal-sengal. Namun otaknya dan tubuhnya lagi-lagi berlawanan. Tangannya justru mendorong kepala Taeyong supaya lebih dalam memasukinya._

 _Ia merasakan perutnya seperti dikocok nikmat, sakit saat bersamaan._

 _"Akhhh! Ttaaehh...aaku mau akhhhh arghhhhh"_

 _Badan Yuta menegang. Saat Taeyong menambah tempo keluar masuk lidahnya saat lidahnya menemukan titik prostatnya. Membuat perut Yuta terasa banyak sekali kupu-kupu bertebangan didalamnya._

 _Pandangannya kabur saat lidah Taeyong menghujam titik itu berulang ulang._

 _"Aaakkhhhhh!"_

 _Badan Yuta melemas. Sendi-sendinya terasa pergi dari tubuhnya. Keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasinya yang baru saja ia rasakan._

 _Taeyong tersenyum melihat keadaan Yuta. Dengan badan telanjang, dadanya yang naik turun dan ditambah keringat diyubuhnya yang membuatnya semakin menggairahkan. Dia berpikir sepertinya pengaruh obat tadi telah hilang jadi, dengan tidak sabaran ia melepas semua bajunya dengan tidak sabaran. Hingga ia sekarang sepenuhnya toples._

 _Yuta yang mulai sadar dari orgasmenya kembali tegang melihat Taeyong yang sekarang toples didepannya._

 _Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya dan bermaksud bangun tapi gagal karena pahanya yang langsung ditahan Taeyong._

 _"Lepasin aku Tae lepasin hiks...brengsek kamu brengsekk!"_

 _Yuta terus berteriak menyumpahi Taeyong namun diabaikan Taeyong. Dia justru mengarahkan penis besarnya kelubang Vagina Yuta._

 _"Lepasin Taeyong Lep-"_

 _JLeb!_

 _"Akhhhhh! Sakitt !Hikss..."_

 _Taeyong bisa melihat darah keperwanan milik Yuta. Taeyong menywringai merasa bangga karena Taeyong yang pertama untuk Yuta. Taeyong mendesis merasakan penisnya dihimpit dan diremas oleh vagina Yuta._

 _Taeyong baru setengah masuk namun sensasinya sudah membuat ia melayang ke surga. Otaknya erorr tak berfungsi yang justru menyuruhnya agar terus menancapkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi. Dalam satu dorongan kejantanan Taeyong berhasil tertanam sempurna di vagina Yuta._

 _"Hiks...Akhhh! Hiksss ssakit Ttaehh"_

 _"Tenang sayang aku bakal bawa kamu kedalam kenikmatan sssshhh,,,dunia akhhh..."_

 _"Breng- hmptt..."_

 _Taeyong membawa Yuta kedalam ciuman panas. Ia melahap habis bibir berisi Yuta dengan sangat brutal. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam dengan brengseknya meremas dada Yuta memilin dan menarik puting kemerahan milik Yuta. Sedangkan tangan satunya menopang tubuhnya. Sambil terus menggenjot penisnya masuk dilubang vagina Yuta._

 _Yuta yang mendapat servisan penuh ditiga titik sensitifnya mulai terbawa suasana dan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah didalam ciuman panas mereka. Taeyong tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dan dia semakin mempercepat ritme genjotannya._

 _"Akhhh! Taehhh! Ohh...sshhhhh" Yuta melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Merasakan sensasi yang sanyat luar biasa. Titik prostatnya tersentuh oleh penis besar Taeyong._

 _Taeyong menyeringai "Disana rupanya", ia tersenyum dan menambah ritme genjotannya. Ia bisa merasakan penisnya serasa ditelan habis oleh vagina sempit Yuta. Dia mendesis. Tak tahan dengan sensasinya._

 _Tangan yang berada di payudara Yuta semakin brutal meremasnya sekarang kanan kiri menguasai payudara yang penuh bekas kissmarknya. Membuat Yuta menjerit tak karuan. Badannya terhentak-hentak dan payudaranya ditangkup oleh tangan besar Taeyong. Yuta seakan tersihir dan lupa dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia juga dapat merasakan penis Taeyong yang semakin membesar didalam sana yang siap menyemburkan benih cintanya._

 _"Ttaehhh...aaakkku..."_

 _"Bersama...oh syittt!"_

 _Crottt!_

 _Taeyong tersungkur lemas diatas badan Yuta. Yuta bahkan dapat merasakan dinding rahimnya menghangat oleh cairan sperma Taeyong. Lama kelamaan pandangan Yuta mengabur dan tak sadarkan diri._

 _ **Falasback off**_

Ruangan yang hampir keseluruhan berwarna putih itu menyapa penglihatan seorang wanita cantik yang baru terbangun dipagi hari. Ralat bukan pagi lagi malah udah menjelang siang. Gadis itu memijat keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

'Apakah semalem aku mabok parah? Padahal aku cuma minum sedikit! Ahh, sial ini dimana lagi? Dan semalem itu nggak mimpi kan? Dia kembali."batinnya.

Wanita itu akan beranjak dari ranjang sebelum pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihat sesosok wanita cantik yang sangat anggun.

"Yuta? Sudah bangun?" sapanya.

Yuta menoleh "ahh, Taeil? Ini dimana yahh kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Taeil.

Taeil tersenyum "Semalem kamu mabok parah, Karena apartemenku yang paling dekat jadi mereka membawamu kesini." Jelasnya.

"Mereka siapa?"

Taeil tak langsung menjawab dia mengulurkan gelas yang berisi teh hangat pada Yuta menyuruh agar gadis itu meminumnya. Yuta pun menurut.

"Iya mereka Doyoung & Taeyong"

Uhuk! Uhukkk!

"Yuta kau tak apa?" tanya Taeil khawatir dan mengusap-usap punggung Yuta.

'Jadi semalem beneran dia kembali' batinnya.

"Yuta? eh, Yuta? Kau tak apa kan?"

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok"

"Yakin?" Yuta mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yasudah, kamu mandi dulu sana nggak risih apa gitu, nanti aku siapin bajunya. Diluar ada Doyoung lagi sama Taeyong tuh..."

"Huhh! Taeyong..."

"Iyahh, makanya cepetan mandi mereka ngekhawatirin kamu dari semalem" Ucap Taeil tanpa melihat ekspresi tak suka Yuta.

Diruang santai suasana hening sangat terasa. Hanya suara TV yang terdengar. Dua lelaki itu hanya terdiam tak berniat membuka suara. Tapi karena dasarnya Doyoung benci keheningan ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada angin apa kau kembali?"

"Menepati janji" balasnya santai.

"Kau tau? Bahkan aku sudah melupkan janji sialan itu! Setelah melihat betapa terpuruknya dia!" Ucap Doyoung tak kalah santai.

"Maaf! Aku tau aku juga sadar aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Apalagi sejak kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu." Ucapnya matanya menatap karpet lantai berbulu dibawahnya.

Penyesalan terlihat jelas dari manik matanya. Doyoung hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dia semakin pasrah dengan keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Semoga yang terbaik.

"Jangan buat kecewa! Aku percayakan dia padamu!" Ucap Doyoung akhirnya.

Taeyong yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lelaki itu tak percaya.

"Aku janji!" Ucapnya mantap.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah tadi mereka sarapan bersama yang masih dipenuhi dengan keheningan. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang dimeja makan yang sama. Bedanya sekarang hanya berdua -doil- mereka tadi pamit keluar.

Taeyong menatap Yuta intens. Sangat terlihat jelas dimatanya kerinduannya terhadap wanita didepannya sekang ini.

"Yuta..." tangannya mencoba meraih tangan kurus itu tapi langsung ditepis sang empunya.

"Aku tau aku salah...Aku bangsat aku bajingan yang telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Aku bener-bener minta maaf Yuta Maaf!"

"Stop! Taeyong stop! Aku benci kamu! Aku benci! Jangan teruskan lagi" Ucapnya dan ingin beranjak namun buru-buru Taeyong mencegahnya.

Taeyong meraih tangan Yuta dan membawa gadis itu kedalam kepelukannya.

"Maafin aku Yuta maafin akuhh. Aku bakal jelasin semuanya ke kamu!" Ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala gadisnya.

Yuta yang dalam pelukannya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Memukul dada bidang Taeyong dan bahkan menggigitnya. Namun, tak berhasil Yuta pasrah ia menangis didalam pelukan hangat Taeyong.

 _Flashback on,_

 _Dua insan manusia yang baru saja melampiaskan jiwa muda mereka tertidur nyenyak. Si Wanita tertidur di dada bidang lelakinya._

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

 _Suara berisik diluar sana membuat si lelaki terbangun dan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia lalu memungut sebuah bosker dan memakainya._

 _Lalu berjalan kearah pintu sambil mengucek matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk._

 _Ceklekk!_

 _"Papa! Ngapain disini?"_

 _"Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang!"_

 _"Tapi pah, bukannya sesuai perjanjian kita akan pergi setelah acara perpisahan sekolah Tae pah?"_

 _"Papah percepat Tae ayo kita pergi kita tidak punya waktu lagi"_

 _"Tapi pah?"_

 _"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Bawa dia!" perintah Tuan Lee pada bodyguardnya._

 _"Lepasin lepas!"_

 _Disatu sisi Yuta terbangun mendengar keributan diluar sana. Ia mencoba bangun tapi badannya terasa remuk redam sakit semua. Ia meringis, lagi-lagi air matanya menetes mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Matanya bergulir mencari seseorang namun nihil. Dengan perlahan ia bangun memunguti bajunya yang berserakan dan memakainya._

 _Ia berjalan memcari pemilik apartemen itu tapi kosong. Hatinya sakit! Tubuhnya merosot kelantai air mata menetes dengan derasnya dipipi pucatnya._

 _"Lee Taeyong sialan! Aku benci kamu aku benci!_

 _Flashback off_

"Papahku membawaku ke Amerika dia bilang usahanya disini bangkrut dan dia terjerat hutang dengan sebuah Bank. Alhasil demi membuatku aman dia mebawaku ke Amerika. Dia bilang disana masih mempunyai perusahaannya kecil disana. Karena aku yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menurut saja. Walau hatiku tertinggal di Korea. Dan saat itu papah melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun aku benar-benar frustasi waktu itu.

Ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yuta. Matanya menatap langsung kemanik kecoklatan Yuta.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Dan tau kalau ada acara reunian SMA kamu bilang Tuan Lee melarangmu berhunungan dengan siapapun.

"Itu-itu...karena bantuan Doyoung"

"Kok?"

"Jadi gini disana aku nggak sengaja bertemu sama Taeil dan disana kita satu kampus dan dia ternyata masih berhubungan sama Doyoung, Jadi aku minta bantuan mereka gitu. Aku mikir gini kalau papah cuma ngelarang aku buat berhubungan dengan teman di Korea kan tapi tidak dengan di Amerika. Jadi ya gitu kamu paham kan maksudku?"

Yuta menatap Taeyong tajam dan menggangguk.

"Jadi? Jangan bilang kalian selama ini..." Yuta menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga.

"Yah, kira-kira 97% tidak meleset dari pikiranmu." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Yuta hampir saja terpana dengan senyuman itu namun buru-buru ia membuang muka asal tidak menatap wajah Taeyong.

"Aku juga tau kalau kamu baru putus sama cowok Chicago itu." Yuta menatap tak percaya perkataan Taeyong barusan.

"Seriuss?"

"Duariuss!" Ucapnya sambil menaik turunkan alis tebalnya.

Yuta merengut "kok bisa? Ahh, sialan pasti gara-gara si kelinci itu! Yakan?"

Taeyong hanya tersenyum tak berniat menjawab "Kamu pasti nggak tau alasan dia minta putus?"

Yuta mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menggeleng.

Taeyong tersenyum dan meraih tangan kurus itu dan menciumnya "Jadi sekarang kamu udah maafin aku kan?" Tanyanya.

Yuta kembali murung, ia berniat menarik tangannya tapi genggaman tangan Taeyong terlalu kuat.

"Ka-kamu belum kasih tau alasan Johnny mutusin aku kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan ini ulahmu?" Ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan percakapan.

"Nggak usah mengalihkan topik Yuta!" Yuta hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Taeyong mengalah seprtinya akan susah -batinnya.

"Nggak Yuta Nggak! eumh, dia mutusin kamu karena euhm,,,"

"Karena cewe lain? Atau karena kecewa aku nggak mau diajak ML?"

"Fak! Eh? Nggak! Bukan karena itu tapi karena dia nggak suka sama dada berisimu!"

"Hah!"

"Dia Gay! G.A.Y dan dia punya pacar namanya Jeffery dia di Amerika. Kebetulan kami satu kampus dulu. Tapi kamu jangan berfikiran aku yang nyuruh Johnny buat deketin kamu suer nggak! Aku aja kagett pas Doyoung ngasih tau tentang Johnny." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat dua jari ke udara.

"Sial" umpat Yuta.

Taeyong kembali meraih tangan Yuta "Jadi kumohon maafin aku! Aku udah bilang sama papah kalau aku balik Korea untuk mengejar masa depanku, calon ibu buat anak-anakku kelak, seseorang yang udah kurusak masa depannya karena kebejatanku, karena kebrengsekanku!" Ucapnya.

Butiran bening turun ke pipi kurus Taeyong setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Hatinya bener-bener sakit.

Hati Yuta ikut sakit seperti diremas benda tak kasat mata. Melihat lelaki yang hampir tujuh tahun tak dia temuin, yang hanya bisa meninggalkan benci bertahun-tahun dihatinya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengahapus jejak bening itu dan menangkup pipi kurus yang tak kalah kurus darinya dan menatap mata tajamnya yang dulu sempat menjadi mata favoritnya.

"Hiks! Jangan kaya gini aku jadi ikut sakit! Sebenarnya tanpa kamu minta maaf pun aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, walau hati ini rasanya hancur! Hiks! Hiks! Jangan menangis..."

Setelahnya Yuta langsung memeluk lelaki didepannya dan terisak di dada Taeyong.

Dibalik pintu keluar utama terlihat dua orang yang mengintip. Iya, mereka adalah Doyoung dan Taeil. Taeil bahkan sudah terisak di dada sang kekasih. Taeil terharu rencana yang dia rancang bersama sang kekasih selama bertahun-tahun membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan sama seperti pengorbanan mereka selama tujuh tahun ini. Mereka bahkan hampir putus saat Doyoung menyebut nama -Lee Taeyong.

End.

A/N: Maaf kalau pendek *slap* sumpah aku bingung mau nulis gimana lagi *hahah* Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang nyambung. Terimakasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca.

Please RnR jusseyo *kissmuwahh*


End file.
